cxgfandomcom-20200213-history
Darryl and White Josh
Darryl and White Josh were first formally introduced to each other by mutual acquaintances and hit it off immediately. Darryl Whitefeather knew his future boyfriend beforehand as he went to a gym where "White" Josh Wilson worked. After Wilson helped Darryl realize his bisexuality they started seeing more of each before becoming an official couple. Although they were happy for a time they broke up as they were unable to agree on having children together. Their first appearance was in the Season One episode "I'm Going to the Beach with Josh and His Friends!". They are portrayed by actors Pete Gardner as Darryl Whitefeather and David Hull as White Josh. Pairing history Season One A week later, Darryl went to the local sports bar Home Base and ran into Greg, Hector and White Josh. He overheard them talking about a boxing PPV and Darryl invited Wilson and the others to his apartment for a viewing party. White Josh and his friends showed up but they found the boxing event boring and decided to leave. To convince them to stay Darryl hired a group of pretty woman to from an online agency to show up. Afterwards, Wilson helped Darryl clean up who admitted what he had done. He was trying hard to impress everyone to become thier friend. White Josh told him he could consider him a friend and kissed Darryl on the cheek before he left . Darryl was confused by Wilson's kiss and decides to investigate the kiss by going to White Josh's gym. He gets one on one personal training time with Josh and started questioning him in a roundabout way about what happened. Wilson cut to the chase and stated he was homosexual and kissed Darryl because he thought he was cute. Darryl was somewhat shocked and a bit offended when Josh suggested he was gay too. However, after some soul searching Darryl realized he was attracted to both men and women. He returned to the gym and announced he was actually 'both sexual' to Wilson. Josh tired to inform him the correct word was 'bi-sexual' before getting cut off by Darryl who kissed him . Darryl returned to the gym the next day and after kissing Josh again asked if he wanted to go out later for a drink. Wilson was going to accept until he figured out Darryl was unwilling to go with him anywhere that their friends might see them together. He told Darryl that vein though he liked him he refused to go back into the closet for anyone. Despite his annoyance at the invitation White Josh decided to go to Los Angels to support Darryl in a big case he had against Greater City Water. Darryl was touched by this and after the trial was over apologized to Wilson. He then made a loud public declaration that he was bi-sexual and going out with Josh for a drink . They had their first official date at a fancy restaurant but Josh was uncomfortable there as it was the same place his parents celebrated their anniversary. Josh was somewhat disturbed when Darryl told him that he called a meeting at his law firm to come out as bi-sexual to his employees . He suggested that they slow things down and told Darryl he should explore other options. Darryl was disappointed but did as Josh suggested and went out on two dates. He later ran into Wilson at Cup of boba and confessed he didn't like either of his dates as much as he liked Josh. Wilson was flattered and decided to give Darryl another chance offering that they start over again with a clean slate . White Josh was invited to his friend Josh Chan's sister Jayma's wedding and brought Darryl as his date. Darryl insisted they wear matching tuxedos which made White Josh a bit self conscious. While at the wedding reception he told Darryl he was worried that they over dressed for the event. Darryl reassured him that since they were there to celebrate love to the 10's their attire needed to reflect that. Wilson agreed with his reasoning and declared publicly that he and Darryl were fancy. Separately Wilson looked after his friend Greg who had passed out after drinking too much while Darryl helped Rebecca and Paula reconcile after they had a falling out . }} Season Two Category:Characters Category:Pairings Category:Darryl Whitefeather Category:Josh Wilson Category:LGBT+ Characters